


Jetfire's Date

by Themarigoldprincess



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9977411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Jetfire is a nerdy, anti-social mech. So what is one to do when they see a handsome, charismatic frontliner?Lol Sorry I couldn't come up with a better name.





	

p>Jetire vents as he walks down the empty hallways, his footsteps echoing across the metallic walls.

Completely alone, once again. Not that it's surprising.

Ever since he joined the Autobots he'd been avoided heavily by everyone, save for his fellow scientists and a few of the minibots.

Because he had been originally apart of the Decepticons,no one can seem to forgive that, no matter how confused and isolated Jetfire had been when he was.

Jetfire frowns, pushing the feelings of loneliness away from his mind, not wanting to let pesky emotions permit him from performing at full capacity and doing his duty for the Autobots.

"Heya Jetfire! Watcha doin'?" Sideswipe asks cooly as Jetfire lengthens his stride to match the taller mech's.

"I'm doing a report for Prowl while going to get my ration of energon. Ratchet was quiet unpleased when I went without energon for a whole day and was found passed out on my desk yesterday. Though I had just got carried away..." Skyfire cuts himself off, feeling like he's saying too much.

"Yeah. All ye fear Ol' Hatchet's mighty and vengeful wrath!" Sideswipe puffs his armor up in joking intimidation as he dramatically copies the motion of throwing a wrench, to Jetfire's amusement.

The smaller mech chuckles, the sound like the chink of ice in a glass of cool water as the sound washes warmly over Sideswipe.

The frontliner could just drink the sound up, listen to it for hours on end. It's so... Unlike anything Sideswipe had ever experienced. And so like Jetfire in every way. The flier absolutely blows Sideswipe away, the handsome face, the gentle way Jetfire does everything, the sleek flier frame, his bravery, his beautiful wings, his ridiculously sexy voice...

He's like one of Sunny's paintings, perfect in all of it's ways, contrasting beautifully as white against a dark world...

"Sideswipe, are you alright?" Jetfire asks gently, concern covering his features as he looks Sideswipe in the optics.

Then Sideswipe realizes he was staring.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry bud!" He slaps Jetfire's arm in a friendly gesture as he grins and continues walking.

"So... Are you walking with me to get energon, or do you have other plans?" Jetfire questions, nervousness fluttering in his spark. He's going to do it! He's going to ask Sideswipe out on a date!

"Eh, I gotta go train with the Jazz, see ya later." The red mech grins and waves before turning to walk away, knocking the flier off guard with his suddenness.

"Wait!" Jetfire blurts as Sideswipe turns back around, interest piqued.

"Uh.. Are you... Doing anything. Later, later?" Jetfire realizes he's shaking, but oh well. Better now than never, right?

"You mean... Oh nah. What do you want to do?"

"You mean, you're saying yes?" Jetfire sounds shocked.

"Yeah, why not? I'm not with anyone else right now, and you're cute, so sure." Jetfire's cheeks burn at the compliment, but his spark flutters with delight.

"Want to go see the beach? I've heard the sunsets are quiet spectacular..." Jetfire offers awkwardly as Sideswipe grins and nods.

"Sure thing. I'll come to your lab after I'm done training, 'kay?" Sideswipe turns around and tries not to vent in relief. That was the hardest thing he's pretty sure he's ever done. But luckily Jetfire asked first and was nervous too.

Jetfire steals a glance at Sideswipe's mighty fine aft before blushing violently and going to get his energon.


End file.
